


Observance of Nesting in the Reluctant Omega

by niðavellir (KingPreussen)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/ni%C3%B0avellir
Summary: While Peter wouldn't in any universe consider himself agenius, he knew his academic and social intelligence scales were highly skewed to one side.Or at least, that was the excuse he made to himself when he opened the closet in Wade's room and found the beginnings of a nest.---Neither Peter nor Wade are typical examples of their dynamic. Can they make it work regardless?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Observance of Nesting in the Reluctant Omega

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no idea where my impulse to write went, but im desperately trying to claw it back. heres something i started writing in august 2018 that im going to make myself finish tonight (hence the two chapters). please let me know what you think, how youve been, and any good peter/wade fics youve read since ive been away

When Peter was very little, he read a book about Albert Einstein. It kind of glossed over his early life, but Peter was able to pick up the fact that while Einstein was theoretically intelligent, his social intelligence was severely lacking. This was a trait he shared with many other geniuses, before and after his time. While Peter wouldn't in any universe consider himself a _genius_ he knew his academic and social intelligence scales were highly skewed to one side.

Or at least, that was the excuse he made to himself when he opened the closet in Wade's room and found the beginnings of a nest.

They were only living together because Peter was worried about Wade, constantly. Anyone else would think an immortal mercenary could take care of himself fine, but Peter knew better. Wade was reckless in general and even more reckless with his own personal safety. He took every hit he could for Peter despite Peter's repeated insistence that he could handle it, he had and would be fine, a little cut here or scrape there wasn't going to take him out.

So, under the not-untrue guise of having to save money on rent, Peter asked Wade to move in with him. They actually worked well together; Peter got Wade to clean up after himself, and Wade got Peter to see the sun instead of holing up in his room all day and only emerging at night. Occasionally Wade would have his own "stay inside forever" days but those were mostly because of depression and not lack of social energy like Peter.

The reason Peter was in Wade's room at all was to put away some laundry he did on his day off. Wade was god knows where, probably on a job from the fact that Peter didn't see his suit in the closet, and Peter was feeling particularly benevolent. Wade held back from seriously injuring an aggressive John during their patrol the night before and, while Peter was just as angry, he was ultimately really proud at Wade's restraint.

And now here he was, in Wade's walk-in closet--Wade paid the greater portion of the rent and Peter insisted he get the bigger room--staring what would only be an Omega nest in the face.

He had an excuse for not smelling any hormonal changes in his roommate. More than a few years ago when he was fifteen, Peter was _just_ starting to develop his Alpha characteristics, including a more pheromone-attuned sense of smell, and then he got bit by that Oscorp spider. Apparently spiders did _not_ have any pheromones to speak of because ever since then the intricacies of Alpha, Beta, and Omega scents were lost on him.

And, from what little Wade told him about his gender, he was no longer running on the monthly cycle of a "normal" Omega. It came at random about once a year, and lasted "a ridiculously fucking inconvenient amount of time," in Wade's own words.

Wade hadn't _said_ anything, though. The extra blankets and pillows from their linen closet disappeared about two days before, and Wade was spending more time alone in his room, but Peter didn't want to invade his privacy. The nest looked large and plush, tucked into the corner of the five by five closet, with a dent in the middle that spoke of having been recently slept in.

After a moment of deliberation, Peter set Wade's clean clothes on his bed and went back into his own room to rummage around in his hamper. He found a Spider-Man shirt that Wade got him as a joke a few months before but was already well loved and brought it to his nose, smelling as hard as he could for Alpha pheromones. The most he got off of it was his deodorant, but Omegas liked when they were surrounded by trusted Alpha scents, right? If Wade even trusted him.

Before he could overthink it Peter went back to the nest and tucked his worn shirt underneath the mound of pillows. Hopefully Wade would appreciate the gesture.

\---

The next day, Peter woke up to the shirt clean and folded on his desk. He crept out into the common room and found Wade on the couch, hood of a sweat jacket pulled completely over his head, long pants and socks and gloves on. Whatever he had on the television played at such a low volume Peter doubted Wade was paying attention.

"Cleaned my shirt?" Peter asked, trying not to let the hurt he felt show in his face or his voice.

Wade shifted a bit without looking at him. "Yeah, sorry. It, uh, ended up in my room on accident. Didn't mean to take it."

Peter blinked, caught off balance. Apparently Wade _didn't_ know Peter was the one to put his shirt in his room, and assumed he took it himself. He didn't return it out of dislike; he returned it out of guilt.

"It's fine if you borrow it," Peter answered eventually. "Just don't stretch it out, it's my favorite shirt." Wade made an affirmative noise, but didn't say anything else.

The next chance he got, Peter snuck another shirt in under Wade's pillows. When Wade came home--in civvies, around nine at night--Peter made sure he was closed up in his own room. Wade went into his bedroom, probably driven by instinct to check on his nest, and didn't make any noise for almost an hour. Peter was close to falling asleep when he heard Wade's door open again, and then the water running in the bathtub.

The next day, his clean and dried shirt was waiting on the back of his desk chair. There was a note safety-pinned to the collar: "Klepto tendencies. Sorry. W"


End file.
